1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image extracting apparatus, a program and a moving image extracting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an imaging device capable of taking a moving image by converting incident light into electrical signals has been widely spread. With this imaging device, a user can keep scenes of an athletic festival of children, travel scenes and scenes of a pet as a moving image.
Further, software for automatic editing to prepare a short movie by extracting a segment from a moving image obtained by the imaging device has been proposed. With this software for automatic editing, an extraction segment of the moving image is determined at random, for example. An example of such software for automatic editing of a moving image has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-159331.